Unwanted Affections: The After Stories
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: This is a collection of the events that take place after (sometimes before) Unwanted Affections. The lives of the chargers (mostly Evelyn) after school ends.
1. James Buys the Ring

**_A/N_** _: This is for a Hogwarts assignment, but first I must give a warning: if you are reading this collection and Unwanted Affections, there will eventually be spoilers (unless I can manage to finish my works in progress...I'm sorry to you all.) Anyway, you have been warned._

 _ **Task #1:** Write about a character and an OC twin._

 _ **Restriction:** You cannot write about any canon twins or brothers/sisters._

 ** _Quidditch Pitch:_** _Now it was up to him._

 _Word count: 706_

* * *

Evelyn sighed as she opened her eyes from the dream. His skin had felt so real. His words had felt so real. And then she woke up, remembering the awful truth. She hated Severus for what he had done, and yet she was still utterly in love with him.

Then she heard a knock at her door and groaned. Even more than she hated Severus, she hated her twin for ruining the one chance she had with the only man she had ever loved. Even two years after the fact and a year after school had ended, a part of her regretted repairing her relationship with James. Yet in the end, she knew she'd be happy they were finally close again, and it made her parents happy.

The knock came again and she sat up and shouted, "Just Alohamora it, I'll be out in a minute."

She forced herself out of bed and walked over to the closet. She honestly had no idea what her brother had wanted so early in the morning. Not expecting much, she grabbed a simple pair of slacks and a shirt she had just bought before walking out to meet her brother.

"You'd think that you would have been awake already, considering you've known about this for two days," James teased as she entered the living room. "I'm honestly surprised it didn't work with you and Sirius. You're very similar."

She rolled her eyes at the comment. Sirius, who had mooned over her for years, and then when she had given him a chance and left, jumped straight into Marlene McKinnon's arms.

"What on earth could require I set aside the whole day for you? Especially when you so charmingly remind me of people I dislike," she retorted.

"Later, for now, let's go. We're behind schedule. We'll have to get a breakfast to eat while we walk."

"James, wait, what are we even doing?"

He ignored his twin and walked out the door, waiting for her to follow.

* * *

They walked down a Muggle street, holding pastries and eating as muggles bustled by. Even in her summers playing with Lily, she had never been so surrounded by them. It felt odd they didn't notice just how out of place she and James really were.

"James, we have food, and we've been walking down this street for twenty minutes. What on earth are we doing?"

"Just hold on," he said, quickening his pace. "We're almost there."

And in fact, just a few meters later, he stopped and pulled her into a quiet shop. It had several redwood display cases filled with jewelry.

"James, what's this?"

Finally he turned and looked at her with a ridiculous grin. "I'm going to propose to Lily. I want your help picking out a ring."

Her heart stopped in its tracks. She wanted to be happy for him, for her best friend, and yet she felt anger. She felt envy and as if he was running his happiness in her fact. But she still smiled anyway. "That's great, James. She'll be so happy. But, why don't you use the ring mum offered you last year?"

"I want something more personal. I want one that screams 'James and Lily'."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but managed to smile more easily. "Then I guess we should get looking, shouldn't we."

His grin was all she needed to be happy for him.

* * *

An hour had passed and they had narrowed it down to three. Evelyn had given her opinion on each one. Now it was up to him.

"James, they're all lovely, and she'd love any of them."

"But it has to be perfect."

She shook her head.

"Go for the emerald then," Evelyn finally urged. "It's not traditional, and Merlin knows you two aren't. And the green will compliment her eyes. Not to mention, she positively adores gold."

He glanced at them once more. There was a lovely, simple ring with a diamond. Nothing fancy, but it had stood out to them. Another silver ring with a diamond and several smaller ones surrounding it. And then there was the emerald ring. It's good band curled elegantly like vines around the heart-cut emerald.

"I think you're right, Evie. That's the perfect one!"


	2. Disguised Aunt

_**A/N:**_ _This is for the Transfiguration assignment number 7 in the Hogwarts forum. My task was to write about an animagus using their ability. And this qualifies for extra credit._

 _Final word count: 701_

* * *

"He is my Nephew, I deserve to see him and spend time with him," the woman tried to urge, her ebony curls flying with her rage.

"Dumbledore has said no. You can't be near him. He must be with her family."  
"I don't care about what he says. I just want to see him!"

"Evelyn, I'm sorry. It's for his protection, and your own. It's also for your husband's protection. If you have a close relationship with Harry, when things go bad again, they'll assume he does too. They'll expect him to be able to get to Harry."

Evelyn stared at Arabella Figg, fury in her eyes, though she couldn't dispute the fact.

"But I know how awfully they treat him, and will continue to when they realize he's a wizard. He should have someone to look forward to seeing. He doesn't even have to know who I am."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. But Dumbledore's orders. I'm sorry, I just can't let you see him. Now, you have to leave before they bring him by."

Evelyn was tempted to ignore the woman, tempted to stay and face Petunia and see if the nasty woman would recognize her. But she sighed and walked out of the smelly old house crawling with cats.

As a half-kneazle cat walked through the door, Evelyn was hit with an epiphany.

As the family of four bustled out of the door of number 4 Privet Drive, they missed the tall, slender woman with ebony curls as she shrank down. They only noticed yet another cat around the residence who walked around their legs as they knocked on the door.

Arabella Figg took the youngest boy from the family, as they left without a second glance. The young boy, with messy black hair, was set down on the couch. The black cat, who had snuck in with them, jumped up and curled up next to him.

Though he seemed skittish at first, he adjusted and began to pet the black cat gently. Mrs. Figg tried to shoo her away, but the cat just crawled onto Harry's lap and glared at the woman.

"This is the problem with owning so many cats," the woman mused, "the rest begin to think they live with you too."

The old woman however did not send the cat away. The old woman did not know that it was in fact the woman she had just scolded, because nobody knew about her ability. No one except for those who did not want to be outed themselves as illegal animagi.

The hours ticked by, and young Harry threw toy mice that Evelyn ran and fetched. She hated when her brother or Sirius tried to do it, but to make her nephew happy, to spend the valuable time with him anyway she could.

The hours passed, Harry grew bored and overall seemed to not enjoy the experience at all. Evelyn wanted to scold the old woman for not providing a safe haven for the boy.

As the time came nearer for the Dursley's to return for their charge, Evelyn found an open window and jumped out. She watched as they drove up to their house and the ugly pudgy man stalked towards Figg's house.

Long after the Dursley's had gone to sleep, Evelyn finally turned back into her human form and walked up to their door.

"Alohomora," she whispered, opening their door and stepping inside the house. She walked up the stairs and opened each door, first finding the room where Petunia and her husband slept. Then found the room where their son slept, messy and filled with toys. And finally, the last room, expecting to find her nephew and instead coming across another room full of toys, broken and unused.

She went downstairs and looked for any room she might have missed, and as she stood in the hallway she heard the faintest snore coming from behind her. She saw the cupboard under the stairs and her heart broke as she moved the latch and opened the door to see her nephew sleeping there.

She stepped in and brushed his hair back.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I will keep fighting for you. I promise I will."


	3. Unplanned Surprise

_**A/N:**_ _This is for the mother's day event in Hogwarts. (Even though for me mother's day is in may). I chose to write about a woman finding out she's pregnant because I was at work and had this plot bunny and came online to find the prompt. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Final Word Count: 1463_

* * *

Evelyn stood by as she watched Lily begin to change Harry's nappy. The smell wafted over and suddenly her throat contracted, bile rising in her throat. She barely made it to the toilet before the contents of her stomach made their swift exit from her body.

"That's not even close to his grossest nappy," Lily said as she stood in the doorway holding her son. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a stomach bug," Evelyn managed to get out as she wiped at her mouth.

Lily smirked at her friend. "Oh? So there's nothing you want to tell me?" Her gaze shot to the young woman's stomach.

Feeling self-conscience, Evelyn covered her abdomen. "No. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this isn't the first time you've gotten sick over things that don't make you sick. I'm saying I think you're pregnant."

A flash of worry crossed her green eyes. "I-I-"

"Look, I'm not judging you. Though I figured you'd be married first. I just want to be happy for you."

Evelyn swallowed and sighed. "Lily, there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, let me just put Harry down first."

Evelyn nodded and followed as she watched Lily rock her son and gently place him in the crib.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?" Lily whispered.

"I am married, Lily." Lily's jaw dropped open. And Evelyn continued before she could say anything, "I know that you should have been there and known, and I should have told James, but things are a little complicated."

"Who?" Lily managed to get out.

"Severus," Evelyn said, as she cringed in preparation for Lily's reaction.

At first there was nothing, just the look of shock. Then there was the processing and the fury.

"Wait? What? How in Merlin's name did that happen? After the way he treated you at school? Or how about the fact that he's a bloody death eater?"

"Don't wake Harry," Evelyn said cautiously. "Just, sit down and let me explain."

It took a moment, but Lily followed and they sat on the couch in the living room.

"He and I sort of reconnected on your wedding night. When I disappeared early, I had just meant to step outside for a little air and to get away from the fact that I was feeling lonelier than hell. And he was there. We started talking, and I guess things went a little farther than I want to admit. And then I found out about him being a death eater. But, Lily, you don't understand. I have always loved him, I tried not to, but I can't. And I fought myself a lot over it. But I understand why he is the way he is.

"And Then mum and dad got sick. And they weren't going to get better. They kept asking me to find someone, because they didn't want to die thinking I would be alone forever. And Severus thought that we could have a small ceremony for them. But nobody could know. Because if anyone knew, I would be in danger. So I married him. Mum and dad were the only ones who knew."

Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose, processing everything she'd just been told.

"He's a death eater, Evie."

"Well, yes. And no."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the reason these safety precautions have been taken. He Told Dumbledore about _his_ plans. And now he's spying for us. He's putting his life on the line for us."

"Why would he protect us? He hates James."

"He loves me," Evelyn defended. "And he owes James a life-debt anyway."

"Are you sure it's not be-"

"He's not in love with you, Lily. He still loves you, as a friend, and probably always will. But he loves me, Lily. And I love him."

"This is too much to process," Lily groaned.

"You can't tell James. He'll be furious."

"Evie, you can't keep hiding it from him. You can't just hide the fact that you're married from your twin brother. You especially can't hide the fact that you're pregnant."

"You don't know that for sure," Evelyn jumped, "I could just have a stomach bug."

"Evelyn, I still have muggle tests from when I first found out, and I know the spell too. It would take two seconds to find out."

Evelyn pulled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "No."

"Why are you so scared?"

"Severus is already stressed enough. You have no idea how much he is doing. And he's managed to keep our marriage a secret, because they would expect him to be involving me, and he doesn't want that. If-if our precautions really have failed, he's going to be even more stressed out. I don't want to put anything else on his plate."

"Evelyn, you need to be more worried about taking care of yourself."

"No. We've been careful."

"Even in the magical world, Evie, being careful isn't fool proof. You just said that he's been stressed, right? Maybe something was forgotten. You have choices. And you have me. Either way, you've got to find out so you can take care of yourself."

"I don't want to know."

"This isn't school anymore. You can't afford to be so oblivious or naïve about things, Evie. You need to know and you have to talk to James. And you're going to have to talk to your _husband_ about this too."

"Lily, you might be fine with the idea of having a child in this time-"

"Evelyn, you think we're not terrified? Of course we're terrified. We're in the middle of a war, and now he has a target on his back. But it happened. And we love him. And I know I'm not alone, and neither are you."

Evelyn looked at her friend and uncurled. "I am worried about him. We knew that the fewer people who knew about us, the safer we both would be. But this means it's going to be harder."

"You already know don't you?"

"Kind of. I haven't actually confirmed it, but I've missed the last two months and I suspected. I just-I'm afraid of it being true. And I don't want to go alone."

"You don't have to. I'll be there. I bet Severus would if you actually told him."

"No. We can't risk being seen together like that."

"Okay, then I'll go with you. And then you're going to tell James everything. He's going to be mad at you, no furious, but he's still your brother and he loves you."

Evelyn nodded, her black curls bobbing. "Okay."

"We'll just go to St. Mungo's and we'll go from there."

* * *

Evelyn's heart was pounding, her face felt warm, and she knew her cheeks were red. Lily had had to step out because Harry had started fussing, so she was alone. Her stomach was flipping and she couldn't tell if it was nerves or what they were basically only there to confirm.

A medi-witch walked in, a smile on her face, and Evelyn, despite being that person most of the time, wanted to kill her for daring to be so cheerful.

"Hello dear, I hear we're here for a pregnancy test?"

"More to confirm, I think."

"Okie dokie," the witch responded and pulled out her wand. "I'm just going to perform a few silent spells, that will tell us if you are, and how things are going if you are. That sound okay with you?"

"Just, get on with it, please," Evelyn ground out. She was still so unsure of how she felt or what she thought she wanted.

The door opened and Lily slid in, "Sorry, he was being really fussy."

Evelyn's tensions calmed just a little with the return of her friend. The medi-witch waved her wand and a golden spark emerged. Lily squeezed Evelyn's hand with a smile. Evelyn wished she could be as excited as her best friend was for her. Instead she felt uneasy and uncertain.

"Well, congratulations mommy, looks like you're nearing the end of your first trimester so you'll probably be welcoming the new additions in Janurary."

"Wait," Evelyn said called as the medi-witch moved to leave the room. "Additions? What do you mean by additions?"

"You're having twins, silly."

If it hadn't been for the shock, she might have strangled the woman.

Lily pulled Evelyn into a hug. "It'll be alright. Let's go home for now."

Evelyn nodded and followed her friend, trying desperately to wrap her head around the news she'd just been given. She had to figure out how she could make everything work. Scared though she was, she felt joy in her heart. She had always dreamed of having a family with Severus, she just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly.


	4. Late Night Family

_**A/N:** This is written for the easter scavenger hunt. I was told to write fluffy. so here's a fluffy moment._

 _Final word count: 509_

* * *

Evelyn could hear the murmuring before she woke. It was a low murmuring, coming from the nursery, and that alone made her jolt upright. The murmuring was so low, like someone intentionally trying to keep from disturbing anyone in the house. Severus hadn't been home that night, business as a spy, for which side she didn't know.

Crawling out of bed, she made her way to the door of her bedroom and transfigured into a cat. She could get in and get close, and no intruder would be any wiser.

When she slipped through the nursery door, she was met with a surprise.

"Shh, Hazel, daddy's got you."

Evelyn's heart squeezed as she saw Severus standing next to their daughter's crib, rocking her back and forth. A small cry came from the neighboring crib, and Severus almost looked panicked. It made Evelyn's tail twitch with laughter.

She jumped up gracefully onto the edge of the crib and dropped in, curling herself around the infant.

"Show off," she heard her husband mumble. "Not all of us are small fluffy animals."

She purred and rubbed her head against the infant next her, his fussing already quieting.

She watched as Severus changed their daughter's nappy and then dressed her and wrapped her back up in the soft pink blanket, kissing the top of her head, where pitch black hair was making its appearance.

Then he lowered her gently into the crib and walked over to their son's crib, picking up the small boy and moving to change his nappy.

"You should go back to bed," he said, when he wasn't facing her.

Evelyn jumped out the crib, returning to her human form.

"And miss a second with you and our children? Not on your life," she said as she kissed his cheek, crinkling her nose at the smell of the nappy.

"You need to be getting your sleep."

She handed her husband a wipe and grabbed a nappy, prepared to hand it to him when he was ready. "Severus, I spend almost all day, every day in this house. I sleep whenever they do. I am getting plenty of sleep. I miss my husband."

He took the nappy from her and dressed their son.

"Noah, tell your mother to stop worrying," he told the baby boy as the blanket was wrapped around him.

"Noah, tell your daddy that I don't worry nearly as much as he does."

She took the child from Severus and kissed his head before handing him back to Severus to place in his crib again.

"Are you home for long?" she asked softly as they closed the door.

"How long is long?"

"Longer than last time?"

"I make no promises. Only to make the best of the time we have."

Evelyn sighed as she curled into her husband when they reached their bed. "Well, if there's more moments like tonight, that's more than I can ask for."

"I love you, Evie."

"I love you, Severus."

She fell asleep in her husbands arms as he gently stroked her hair.


	5. Death by Dragon Pox

_**A/N:**_ _This is for assignment 11 at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, History of magic, task two: write about a painful death to watch/experience._

 _In this case, I have chosen to write about the death of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. I researched smallpox and dragon pox to figure out how they die._

 _Extra prompt: object: candle_

 _Final word count: 1321_

* * *

When Evelyn moved out of her parents' home, she had done so because she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to hear her parents worry about her love life when James and Lily married. So, she found a small flat to rent. And after the wedding, she had become thankful for the sanctuary that meant she could see Severus in the secrecy of her own home, without worry of James or Lily finding out, knowing just how they would react. It was a couple months after that when her mother and father had both checked themselves into ST. Mungo's with high fevers and vomiting. A few days later, their skin had turned shades of green and purple and they were covered in bumps. Evelyn visited every day with James, though they couldn't get close at all. Lily didn't visit, only because she had just found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't even allowed in the ward where the Potter family was, for the sake of the unborn child within her.

At first, James and Evelyn had hope. The medi-witches and wizards were good at their jobs. And while there wasn't a cure yet, most people seemed to get better. James had even laughed when his parents had sneezed a couple of times and sparks flew out of their nostrils, commenting that had they been able to do that when he and Evelyn had been growing up, they'd have been able to entertain for hours on end.

But after two months of seeing their parents lying in the hospital, those bumps constantly exploding and scabbing.

Evelyn knew that they were going to die before James did, before the Medi-witch came out to tell them.

"They simply aren't getting better. Even after the month of separation. The boils have spread to inside their bodies, poisoning them from the inside."

Evelyn looked to her brother, her heart breaking a little. She always knew they'd likely lose their parents long before most of their friends, their parents being older than most when they started their family. But she hadn't expected this.

"How much longer do we have?" James asked, his voice quiet and empty compared to its usual commanding presence.

"We don't know. It could be hours or still could be weeks."

Both Evelyn and James nodded, leaning into each other.

"Okay, so what is our plan?" James asked when they were alone.

"I don't know James," Evelyn replied, her voice cracking.

James pulled his sister into a hug, and hand stroking her hair as she fought back the tears.

* * *

They had a month. Once they had been able to process the information, they went and spoke to their parents from the other side of the magical shield that protected the twins from getting the disease.

The house they had grown up in was going to be sold. As much as both James and Evelyn wanted to keep in the family, it was too big for either of them, even James and Lily with their growing family. Instead, they were going to sell it and split the money, to be used to put towards buying their own homes. The family fortune was also to be split, though Evelyn was sure that she would never be able to use that much wealth in her life.

And everything else was to be split however James and Evelyn wanted.

Once it was all sorted though, the month became an agonizing waiting game. James worried about how many nights his sister was spending home alone, invited her over to be with him and Lily every night, unaware that she wasn't in fact always alone.

Each day was a question. Each day asked, "Is today the day?" Every day, but the last one.

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were sitting up in their beds, skin still shades of green and purple, covered in a mix of boils and scabs. They couldn't really speak, their tongues too swollen with the pus-filled boils and scabs. But they seemed alive.

When Evelyn saw them, she knew that they were going to die that day. James showed up and it was clear that he thought it was a turn for the better. He smiled and greeted them and told them that he had heard the baby's heartbeat. He told them about getting into Auror training and how excited he was to start. And he told them about joining the Order of the Phoenix, to fight against he-who-must-not-be-named. Evelyn had joined too.

She looked at her brother, freely sharing the happiness of his life and felt a pang of guilt. Guilt because of her desire to do something for her parents before they died, an act that he would never approve of.

So, Evelyn sat quietly in the room while James talked, as she had done so many times before. And it was her silent observation that noted the sudden change in her mother. The eyes that went wide and hand that flew to her throat, her mouth opening, gasping for air. But pus dripped from her mouth, those in her mouth have exploded, the pus gagging her.

Evelyn and James were both to their feet, calling a healer, anyone nearby really for help. James was frantic, taking off down the hallway. But Evelyn froze, her body unable to move. Her mother locked eyes with her, a desperate sort of plea in her eyes. But Evelyn couldn't do anything. Her mind was shutting down.

Euphemia Potter's face began to change color, and her father too began to choke, clutching his throat, snapping Evelyn back to reality. She hadn't studied medical magic so she had no idea what to do. All she could do was rush out of the room where she found James returning with a couple of healers running towards the room. The door was closed on James and Evelyn, forcing them to watch through the windows that allowed patients to be watched over. James pulled his sister to him and they hugged each other while they watched the healers try and fail to stop the liquid that was choking, suffocating their parents.

Evelyn's eyes met with her father's and she held back a cry. There was so much in those eyes, and all she could do was hide her face in her brother's embrace.

"James, we can't lose them, not like this," she cried, her tears choking her voice.

He only held her tight and whispered, "I know, Evie. I know."

But they were helpless to do anything, and when Evelyn managed to look again her mother was lying limp, her eyes already glazed over and staring off into nothing. Fleamont Potter stared at his wife, tears streaming down his face despite the choking. Evelyn knew that the crying wasn't helping him, choking him even more, and he tried to breath in, once, twice, and then he was gone. His body went limp, his head rolling to the side, the arm he had stretched towards his wife dropped.

Evelyn and James both broke in that moment, crying and holding each other close. The healers came out, apology filling their eyes.

* * *

James tried to convince Evelyn to stay with him and Lily, but she only stayed for dinner. When she made it home, she curled up in her bed, crying softly.

Hours later, Severus returned home, hoping to be able to pleasantly surprise his new wife that they could spend time together earlier than expected. But he found her crying in bed, her face red and puffy. In an instant, he knew what had happened and he sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. He held her until she fell asleep, the sobs shaking her body slowly subsiding, then he blew out the candle next to the bed. And then he continued to hold her, stroking her hair, wishing that he could do more for her.


	6. No Longer My Sister

**_A/N:_** _This is for History of Magic assignment 14, task 3. Write about someone going against their family to be with the person they love._

 _Final word count: 846_

* * *

This time, the queasiness in Evelyn's stomach didn't come from the fact that she was pregnant. No, this queasiness stemmed from the nervousness she felt about having to tell her twin brother what she had done. She took a deep breathe, and walked into her living room where James would be walking through the fireplace any moment.

She still wasn't ready when the green flash filled the room and her twin walked into her living room.

He walked over and hugged her close. "How are you?"

 _Guilt-ridden, sick, trying not to vomit my guts up_. "I've been better. How are you?"

James pulled away and met Evelyn's gaze, her eyes sad.

"Are you sure you should be living alone? I mean, you took Mum and Dad dying really hard. It might be easier to not be alone."

"That's actually kind of what I wanted to talk with you about. Will you come sit with me?"

James followed her to the couch as they sat, Evelyn tucking her feet under herself.

"Alright, what's going on Evelyn? Lily told me to be patient, so I know it's not good."

"I guess that depends on how you look at it," Evelyn said, the corner of her lip twitching up in a smile. "But I am asking you to be patient and not get mad at me."

"Alright, I promise."

Another deep breath, and Evelyn's stomach turned over. "James, I'm married."

Rage flashed in his eyes, but true to his word, his voice was calm. "Since when? Who? Why didn't you tell me? Or invite me?"

"I didn't invite you because it was for Mum and Dad. We got married with just Mum and Dad, because he knew I wanted them there and they wanted to see me married like they got to see you. The wedding ended up being the day before they-before they-" She couldn't finished.

James pulled her in for a hug as the tears began rolling down her face.

"It's okay," he murmured to her. "But why not include me?"

"Because you'd never approve of him."

Again, they found themselves face-to-face. James's eyes stern as he asked, "Who is he?"

Evelyn inhaled deeply before responding, "Severus."

In an instant, James was on his feet, pacing back and forth. "How-why-how could you marry _him_ of all people?"

"James, I get that you are mad-"

"You weren't in my shoes that day," He said, a certain protective sadness in his eyes. "You didn't see your face when you heard him admit that he was only using you because it bothered Sirius and I. You didn't see your face when your heart broke."

"No, but I _lived_ it James. And don't think for one second I've forgotten how that felt. But don't forget your role in it. The way you treated my _best friend_. The way you pushed him. And no, that doesn't excuse his actions, but he's apologized."

"He's a _death eater_!"

"NO!"

James stopped, looking at his sister with concern. Was she really that Naïve? But before he could respond, she spoke again, her voice having found some strength, "He was. He-he is in appearances. But he's also the reason that you and Lily were warned about you-know-who looking for you three. He's Dumbledore's spy."

"He's just saying that."

"He knew details of the last attack, James. The one that the Order was able intercept and _stop_."

"He's a bad person, Evelyn."

"No, he's not. And we love each other."

"He's not capable of love. He's a horrible human being."

"He was by my side for a week after-after, He was by my side. Just holding there and being there for me as I cried. It got him tortured. They tortured him because he wasn't there for a week, and he _refused_ to tell them why. He refused to tell them about me, or our relationship, because he doesn't want them to target me. And he's protecting you three, because of me."

"He's lying to you, just like he did before."

"No, he's not."

James balled his hands into fists, and walked to the nearest wall, and then back to Evelyn who had stood up, wringing her hands.

"Come home with me," James said. "We can figure out how to make it possible to end the marriage."

"James, that's not what I want. I'm not leaving him."

"Well, it's him, or your only remaining family."

"James-"

"Choose, Evelyn."

"James, it's not that simple."

"Oh? Why not?"

"The rest of what I wanted to tell you, James. I'm pregnant."

"No."

"James, it's true. Lily went with me, and it's twins and they're due in January."

"Who are you?"

"James."

He'd already grabbed a handful of floo powder and was standing in the fireplace. "You aren't my sister. Not if you're going to choose him."

"James!"

He spoke his destination and threw the powder down, disappearing in a green flash.

Evelyn broke down in a sob. So much had been repaired after their strained relationship in school and it was all gone. She wasn't sure what to do anymore.


	7. Bedside Wedding

_**A/N:** Note to the Hogwarts grader: This is an AU where Severus had one other friend, someone who truly loved him. Hence, his demeanor has changed, because it's such a drastic AU._

 _Written for:_

 _Hogwarts Assignment 15; Lithomancy Sunstone; write about a wedding._

 _Ye Olde Renaissance Festival: The wedding chapel; Write about a small intimate wedding_

 _final word count: 1477_

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but only family is allowed to visit," the considerably shorter woman told him.

Severus sighed. "I realize that, however this is a manner regarding their daughter that I need to discuss with them." He was running out of time before Evelyn showed up.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's against-"

"Look," Severus interrupted. "They are dying. They are parents of the woman I love, and I intend to marry her. But I know that more than anything, she would want her parents there, and I still fully intend to ask them. I also am hoping that we could be married here so her parents may attend. And now you have two options; you can let me pass and do what I came here to do, because if she says yes I will be family anyway, or I will just barge in anyway, straight past the wards, because yes, I can break them."

The woman stared up at him with a surprising fierceness, as if he didn't intimidate her in the slightest.

He took a deep breath and managed to grind out, "Please."

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Fine, I'll let you pass. But only because I'm a sucker for romantic gestures."

A weight lifted from Severus as he followed the healer into the disease ward.

* * *

Evelyn was surprised when she walked into her parents room to find Severus sitting in one of the chairs, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Sev?" she asked.

He stood and walked to her.

"Sev, what's going on? James could-"

"You said he was busy today. I wanted to take advantage and make-I-"

She looked up into his eyes, concerned. "Sev, are you ok?"

"Would-could we maybe sit down?" he asked her.

She looked at her parents, who were sleeping for the time being. She took Severus's hand and walked over to the chairs, taking a seat. Though Severus kneeled in front of her, instead of taking the chair beside her.

"Severus, will you tell me what's going on now?"

He looked at her, the softness that only showed for her, was only ever directed at her, shining in his eyes.

"Would you marry me?"

Evelyn's eyes went wide. "I-I-"

"Evelyn, I know how important it is to you to have your parents at your wedding. And I know how limited your time with them is. I thought perhaps we could get married right here and now. Just you and me and your parents."

Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I want to marry you, Evelyn. And I realize that circumstances aren't ideal, I-we couldn't tell anyone, and I know you should be able to have James here, and I wish we could. And you deserve so much more than a surprise wedding in a hospital room on your parents' death bed, but if this is how I can make sure that you can have your parents there, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you.

"I told your parents everything. About who I am, what I've done and how much I love you, because I know important it is to you that they approve, and they do. I wouldn't be asking you if I hadn't gotten their blessing."

Evelyn's heart was aching, not because she was upset, but because she never could have imagined this happening. She never imagined that she would have been able to marry Severus. She never thought that she would be the woman to marry him, even when he had returned to tell her how much he loved her, even when he turned sides and decided to put his life on the line to spy for the Order.

She couldn't find words, her throat tight as she fought back the tears of joy and so she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly, using that moment to try and compose herself.

"Is that-"

"Yes, Severus," she whispered, her forehead pressed to his. "How did you even come up with this?"

"I wanted to make you happy."

She smiled and her heart skipped a beat. "So, what exactly have you planned here?"

"Nothing grand, or terribly special I'm afraid," he murmured. "When they wake up, one of the healers is going to perform the ceremony for us. I-I can't even stay long after."

She pushed back the sleeve of his shirt and looked to the mark on his arm, it was writhing and dark. He was being summoned and putting it off. He quickly brushed the sleeve back in place, covering the offensive design.

"You should-"

"No. I want to do this, Evelyn. I will deal with the consequences as need be."

"I'm not even properly dressed-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "You're lovely, you always are. But even if you insist, it's nothing a simple transfiguration spell can't fix."

Evelyn's cheeks heated and she smiled at him.

"So, this is real? I'm not dreaming or anything, am I?"

"I'll pinch you if you like," he teased.

She heard movement from the beds and turned her attention towards her parents who were starting to stir. She moved towards them.

"Hi," she greeted them softly.

Though they could not speak any longer because of the boils on their tongues, they smiled at her and at the man behind her.

"Severus told me that he told you guys everything."

Fleamont Potter nodded.

"And you still approve?"

Both of them nodded and she smiled at them, wanting nothing more than to hug them.

"Thank you."

She hadn't heard when the healer came in, nor the words that they exchanged with Severus. Her stomach was flipping and her heart felt like it could burst with joy.

"Alright, are we ready?" the healer asked

Evelyn looked down to the simple pale blue dress she was wearing despite the cold weather, and then to Severus. He waited for her with a patient smile, but she saw the pain flecking his eyes, the pain from him being summoned.

"Absolutely."

Severus smiled at her, as wide a grin as she had ever seen on his face. His arm extended for her and Evelyn moved swiftly towards him, taking his hand.

"Alright," the healer started, being less than formal, "We are gathered here to join this witch and wizard in matrimony."

Evelyn hadn't thought she could smile any bigger, yet her cheeks hurt as hers grew. Severus even smiled at her, just as wide as the day he had successfully become an Animagus like her. He took her hand.

"Evelyn Potter, I love you. I might not be able to offer you much more than that, but I love you. You have changed my life in every possible way. Without you, I would be a very different person. I would have walked a different path. And I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy. Seeing you happy, makes me happy. And I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

Tears were falling down her face again as Severus slid a simple silver band onto her finger.

"I wasn't prepared for this," she said with a laugh, wiping the tears from her face before taking his hand again. "I love you, Severus Snape. I've never been able to feel otherwise about you. I've never been happier than I have been since you came back to me. And the fact that you care enough to do this for me, tells me there is no one better out there for me."

And then saw an even rarer sight than a smile, as tears formed in Severus's eyes. She giggled when she realized that she was missing a very important thing. "I don't have a ring for you."

"That's okay, we can work that out later."

"Well, I guess I now pronounce you wizard and wife," the healer announced. "Kiss your bride."

Severus leaned in and kissed Evelyn softly. She wrapped her arms around him and as the kiss ended, she hugged him tight.

He mumbled a thanks to the healer who left them behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Severus, I love you so much. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"You just married me, when you could have so much better."

She looked up at him and moved her hands to cup his face. "There has never been, and never will be, a man more perfect for me than you. Severus Snape, I love you."

His face contorted in pain, and she knew exactly what was happening.

"When will you be back?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Be safe."

He kissed her one more time before leaving the room.

She turned back to her parents, both crying and smiling for her.

"Thank you, both," she said to them as she moved to sit down.


	8. A Matrimonial Reunion

_**A/N:** This is for Hogwarts again._

 _Assignment 15; Lithomancy; Past stone; write about someone dwelling on or thinking deeply about an event of the past (anyone who read Unwanted affections should avoid this for major spoilers)._

 _final word count: 3556_

* * *

Evelyn hugged her brother tightly. "I'm so happy for you, James."

He hugged her back just as tight. "Thanks, Sis."

She pulled away and met his gaze before teasing, "You know I'm really only happy because you're making my best friend my actual sister, right?"

She jumped back as he swiped at her, a mischievous grin on his face. "I suppose you could make it up to me by trying to make my best friend my actual brother then."

Evelyn's face fell at the comment. The guilt and anger she felt regarding Sirius Black was something she tried to push away and hide. He had hounded after her their last two years of school, and after things had ended between her and Severus, she'd tried to give him a chance. But ultimately, she felt guilty about doing to him what Severus had done to her-giving him a chance when she knew that she would never feel anything for him. The anger stemmed from the fact that he had almost immediately jumped into the arms of Marlene McKinnon.

"I'm sorry," James said as he noticed the joy leave his sister. "I honestly just want you to find someone that will make you happy."

She smiled at her twin, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I will, James. But it's not Sirius."

No, try as she might to not love him, Severus was still holding tight to her heart. She hadn't even seen him since they'd broken up-except the classes they had been together-and she hadn't heard anything about him either.

"I suppose I should make my way to the alter, make sure Lily doesn't get cold feet for me would ya?"

"Aw dang, I was going to convince her to run for the hills," Evelyn replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

James smacked her arm before she could leave and she laughed.

* * *

"Oh, Lily," Evelyn gasped when she made her way to the bride's room, "you look stunning."

It was true. The dress was a simple white dress with long sleeves and floral lace over it.

Lily ran over and hugged her best friend.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around her friend and then said, "I came in here to remind you that you that you're crazy for marrying my brother."

Lily chuckled. "Yeah, well, you're related to him, so whose worse off?"

Evelyn barked a laugh as they stopped hugging each other.

"Now hurry up and get changed. We only have a few minutes!"

Evelyn grabbed her dress from the chair she had sat it on before taking off to find her brother, and walked into the bathroom to change. It was a simple green dress, that complimented her eyes and stopped at her knees. It didn't take much effort to change, but she stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if she'd ever be able to ask Lily to wear such a beautiful dress to her wedding-if she ever got married.

* * *

Evelyn stood next to Marlene and Mary, Lily's two other closest friend and bride's maids. Across from her stood Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She couldn't help but noticed the pained look on Remus's face and it reminded her of when she had almost gotten him and Lily together, but Remus had chosen his loyalty to James instead.

Lily stood facing James, whose grin spread from ear to ear.

"Do you, James Potter, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, his voice filling the church.

"And do you, Lily Evans, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lily's voice was choked as she tried not to cry.

They placed simple gold bands on each other's fingers. Evelyn found she liked the muggle ceremony (done because her extended family had been invited and they did not know about her being a witch nor would it be allowed) and found herself excited for the small magical one that would be held in a few days.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister announced. "You may kiss the bride."

James immediately pulled Lily into a passionate kiss. Cheers came from his side of the gallery, and her parents smiled wide.

* * *

Evelyn stood against the wall in the dance hall watching as James and Lily danced their first dance together. He held her close, her head resting on his chest. She was truly happy for them, despite the loneliness in her heart.

"Would you dance with me?"

She saw Sirius Black standing next to her out of the corner of her eye, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be nice."

"What about Marlene?"

"She and I ended about as quick as we started. She's not you."

Evelyn looked to him, that guilt rising up again. "Sirius, I- "

"Don't worry. I don't expect anything more. I just wanted a dance. But if you don't want to, I won't push it."

She looked back to her brother and best friend as they danced. The music stopped and everyone cheered, chanting for a kiss until James dipped her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I guess one dance couldn't hurt," she said as the next song began and others filled the dance floor. Sirius offered her and hand and she took it, following him.

He held her at a comfortable distance as they danced. She'd never given him enough of a chance-so she was pleasantly surprised to find he was a graceful dancer.

"Mum's fault. She wanted me to make sure I wouldn't disgrace her when I got married. I guess the jokes on her, since I disgraced her before that."

Evelyn was still surprised that he could so easily joke about the falling out with his family, the one that had led to him living with her family.

"Why couldn't you give me a chance?" he asked softly, almost uncharacteristically so.

"Sirius- "

"Please, I'm not asking you to give me one. I just want to know why."

She turned away from him, finding Lily and James sitting at a table, laughing and talking with people she assumed to be Lily's family.

"Because even though I shouldn't, I can't stop loving Severus. He's always held my heart. And then there's the part you played in not only how things went down, but just a part of making him so cold and bitter and determined…I can't. I've thought about leaving, moving away. Getting a fresh start, because maybe then I could move past how everything happened, but as it is, you set it up for me to get hurt. Your plan was the cruelest way for me to learn the truth."

It was Sirius's turn to look away, guilt showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like the idea of him using you."

"He might have given me a real chance, or been honest with me, if you guys hadn't had a vendetta against him."

"He started it, he insulted Gryffindor!"

Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, and you escalated it to near daily torment of insults and attacks."

"Why were you even his friend in the first place."

"Because he noticed me where you all were content to ignore me."

"What?"

Evelyn sighed and pulled away from him, leaving the dance floor. She was not surprised when he followed. "What are you talking about, Evie?"

"Don't call me that," she ground out. She hated when he called her that. Lily and Severus were the only two she had allowed to. "And I'm talking about on the train. James ignored me, didn't want me there at all. No one else acknowledged me, except for Severus."

"So, you've been in love with him since you were 11?"

"No! I didn't feel like that for him until third year. And even then, I was trying to suppress it because Lily seemed to be everyone's choice. By sixth year, I couldn't suppress it anymore, and I kissed him. And that's when everything started."

Lily and James walked over to them, and Evelyn stepped away from Sirius by moving to hug her brother and now sister-in-law.

"Congratulations you guys," she said, a smile growing her face.

"Thanks," James said as he pulled away from the hug. "Hey, Sirius, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sirius followed James as they walked away.

Once alone, Lily asked, "So you and Sirius?"

"Not happening," Evelyn said defensively.

"I understand," Lily said, taking a seat at a nearby table and pulling Evelyn to sit the adjacent chair. "I was thinking you looked more uncomfortable, so James and I thought we'd come rescue you."

"Well thanks."

"What were you two talking about that got you so upset?"

"He wanted to know why I couldn't give him a chance."

"Well, it's not like he's so bad."

"I can't, Lily. And I don't want to discuss it anymore. In fact, I think I just need some air. I'm going to step outside for a moment."

Before getting a response, Evelyn made her way for the door. She was trying to be happy for her brother and best friend, but it was so hard when she was being reminded of the one thing that hurt her more than anything.

The air outside gave her goosebumps almost immediately as the air was considerably chillier without the heat of a hundred or so bodies constantly moving.

She walked down the stairs and sat down on the bottom step, the cool ground seeping through the fabric of her dress.

"Evelyn?"

The voice stopped her heart in its tracks and she jumped to her feet, looking around. She saw the dark figure walk into sight from past the bushes, his black hair shining in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, though her voice was shaky. "Did you come to say goodbye to your chances with Lily?"

"No," he all but whispered. "I-I-I had hoped to see you."

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, and she was shaking, a mixture of her emotions and the chilly air.

"Why? Why would you want to see me?"

He stepped closer and she stepped back, moving back up the stairs.

"Evelyn, please, I just want to talk."

A part of her heart and her mind told her to run, to go inside and leave him, not give him a chance to toy with her. But the piece of herself that had never been able to stop loving him, no matter how hard she had tried, told her stay put.

"Evelyn, please. Just, let me at least say what I want to say, and then I'll leave."

A glance back to the building behind her, the music and laughter and joy floating from inside, and her love of him won out.

"Fine."

He seemed to almost deflate in relief.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. I am so sorry that things went down the way they did. I treated you horribly."

"Yes, you did," she said, the anger of the memory rising back up.

"I know, and I hate myself every day for it. I hated myself every day I was leading you on."

He stepped closer, stopping at the bottom step. "I was going to tell you the truth. I had planned to, because I knew that you deserved the truth, but not the half-truth that your bother and Black exposed to you, but the whole truth."

"I'm waiting."

He sighed, and looked at her, a pain she'd never seen before flickering in his eyes. "I was going to push you away when you kissed me. But Sirius had walked in, and I saw how disturbed he looked, and I couldn't help but kiss you back. And I wanted to tell you I couldn't be with you, but I was so selfish. I had finally found something that got under their skin, and on top of that, it had lessened the hate I received in Slytherin.

"I couldn't help but cling to that. But then I realized that you had known I wasn't putting forth any effort, and I had to change that. I should have ended it there. I should have told you I couldn't. But I didn't, I took it farther than I should have."

He paused and sat down, turning away from her.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I couldn't not be selfish. And because I knew that our friendship would likely end the moment you found out. I knew that you were the only friend I had, and I couldn't understand why you were still my friend despite the things I was doing to fit in with my house."

"I knew it was all a front," Evelyn whispered as she stepped down and sat beside him. "I knew that there was more to you than you were showing."

"I wasn't prepared to let go of that," he continued. "I wasn't prepared to lose that, especially after losing Lily. But, it wasn't all fake, Evie."

Her heart skipped at the sound the nickname on his lips.

"I did fall in love with you though. I think I fell in love with you after you helped me successfully become an Animagus. I felt so different in that moment. I wanted to kiss you and lift you in the air and tell you I loved you, and I did, because for once it was all so real.

"I stayed up that whole night, thinking and worrying and wondering what I should do. Because everything had changed. Everything about how I felt about you, how I looked at you, was different. And it was completely different than how I'd ever felt for Lily. It was stronger and…more than anything I felt for her. In that moment, I finally knew what it felt like to truly be in love."

Evelyn glanced back to where Lily was celebrating her happiness.

"The truth is, Evelyn, I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you because I had to tell you that everything had changed. And I was trying to tell that to James when he cornered me, and I tried to explain it to you, but," he stopped, trying to block something. "Seeing the hurt on your face, it broke a piece of me. And I hated myself and I wanted to apologize to you, but there weren't enough words to describe the wrong I did you. And I was a coward. I hid and I stayed quiet. But I can't-I can't let that be how things end between us. You deserve an apology. And I am sorry. And it's not enough, because I did you wrong."

Evelyn's heart was breaking all over again. Not because of the recounting of events. But because she had known Severus better than anyone. And she had noticed something different between them after that moment. He'd been sincerer, and he initiated more kisses, reached for her hand, told her he loved her, more than he had before. Before it had been cold and distant, and very obvious to her that he was trying, but not necessarily succeeding in truly giving her a chance.

"I-"

"I don't expect this to change anything, Evelyn. I didn't come back to win you back. I don't deserve you. And you deserve…so much better. But you did deserve an honest apology."

Her head and her heart were at odds. She loved him still, she always had and was fairly certain she always would. But she had been so hurt, so broken by him using her.

"If James and Sirius hadn't treated you the way they had, would you and I ever have had a real chance?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know, or what she expected him to say, but the question was out there.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Maybe?"

She stood up and started towards the door.

"Evelyn, wait," he said, standing up and following her. "I-I-" unable to find the words, he leaned in and kissed her. A soft quick kiss on her lips before looking at her. "I still love you. And I want you to be happy. No matter who you find that happiness with. I hope you find someone who loves you the way you used to love me."

Tears began falling down her face and she wiped them away. "That's just it, Severus. I can't love anyone else, because I'm still in love with you despite everything. No matter how often I tell myself I can't possibly love you, because what you did was wrong, I've never been able to not love you."

"I'm sorry."

"I just-I can't think about this right now, Severus. It's my brother's wedding. My best friend's wedding."

"I know."

"And what you did…It was wrong."

"I know, Evie."

She couldn't stand there anymore. She walked back inside, without a glance over her shoulder.

As she stepped inside, she was grabbed by a girl. "Come on! It's time for the bouquet toss."

Evelyn followed the girl absentmindedly, her mind still on the conversation that had just happened. Without really paying attention, she found herself in the middle of a crowd of girls as Lily turned away from the crowd and then launched her bouquet over her head. The girls around her screamed and lifted their hands into the air, reaching. However the bouquet made its way directly towards Evelyn and she only put her hands up in self-defense, but she caught it nonetheless. The girls around her moaned and groaned. Lily made her way excitedly to Evelyn and embraced her.

"Apparently you're next to be married," Lily teased.

Evelyn gave her friend a half smile, her heart skipping in her chest.

"Lily, how did you know James was right for you?"

"What?"

"You told him you'd rather date the giant squid before you'd ever consider dating him, when he was trying to blackmail you into dating him. And something changed."

 _He didn't though_ , Evelyn wanted to say. But at the time, she hadn't cared. He was going after Severus because of the mix of calling Lily a mudblood and the way he'd treated Evelyn.

"But he was awful and you hated him."

"I guess it was what he was willing to do. He changed. And he had come to me and apologized. He blamed himself for Severus saying what he did, even though he was furious at Severus for it. But he felt so guilty for it himself too."

She couldn't imagine James blaming himself for anything. He'd barely understood why she had been mad at him for the scheme he and Sirius had cooked up to expose Severus. And…Merlin, Severus was going to tell her. She knew in her heart it was true. She knew the difference between his sincerity and lies. And outside, he had been sincerer than she ever seen him.

"Lily, I'm not feeling very well," Evelyn lied. "I think I'm going to go home early. Give James a hug for me, okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Just a stomach ache. I'm sorry for leaving early."

Lily only hugged her friend before Evelyn made her way to the door. Once outside, Evelyn saw Severus who had finally begun to walk away and she ran to him. "Severus!"

Her arms were around him as he turned to her and her lips against his before he knew what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. He refused to let go of her, even when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Severus, I still love you. I've never been able to stop. And I'm still hurt and mad at you, but I don't think it's possible for me to love anyone else. You aren't forgiven yet. But I-I can't have you out of my life."

She felt him shudder, and wondered if it was a sob.

"Would-Would you perhaps come over? We can talk?" she asked.

"I-are you sure?"

She nodded as she pressed her head to his chest.

* * *

Evelyn woke up, warm and comfortable in her bed, she felt warm skin against hers and remembered the previous night. Things had gone farther than she ever imagined she would go, but as she lay there in his arms, there was a certain level of peace in her that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

They had talked, about everything. And by the end of the night, she had mostly forgiven him. He truly hated himself for what happened. It had felt so right to be back in his arms, feeling his lips against hers, that same jolt of electricity jolting through her with each kiss, just like the first time she kissed him.

She turned to face him, and found him still asleep. It wasn't even dawn yet as no light other than the moon crept into her bedroom, but he looked so peaceful. She nuzzled in closer to him and closed her eyes, falling asleep once more.


End file.
